Season 4 cast
This page lists all cast members in season 4 of 24. Starring :Main article: Main cast # Kiefer Sutherland as Jack BauerAlso appears in the Season 4 Prequel (24 episodes) # Kim Raver as Audrey Raines (24 episodes) # Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll (12 episodes) # Lana Parrilla as Sarah GavinCredited as guest star in first 6 appearances. (12 episodes) # Roger Cross as Curtis ManningCredited as guest star in first 13 appearancesScenes deleted from (23 episodes) # and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller (15 episodes) Special guest stars :Main article: Special Guest Star * Carlos Bernard as Tony AlmeidaUncredited in (18 episodes) * and Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle DesslerUncredited in (13 episodes) Guest starring :Main article: Guest star * Three or more episodes ** Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles (24 episodes) ** Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan (17 episodes) ** Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (16 episodes) ** Geoff Pierson as President John Keeler (13 episodes) ** Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz ArazScenes deleted from (12 episodes) ** James Frain as Paul RainesVoice only, uncredited, in (10 episodes) ** James Morrison as Bill Buchanan (10 episodes) ** Nestor Serrano as Navi Araz (10 episodes) ** Cameron Bancroft as Lee Castle (9 episodes) ** Gregory Itzin as Vice President/President Charles Logan (9 episodes) ** Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick (8 episodes) ** Aisha Tyler as Marianne Taylor (7 episodes) ** Robertson Dean as Henry PowellUncredited in (6 episodes) ** Logan Marshall-Green as Richard Heller (6 episodes) ** Angela Goethals as Maya Driscoll (5 episodes) ** Anil Kumar as Kalil HasanUncredited in (5 episodes) ** Tony Plana as Omar (5 episodes) ** Kevin Alejandro as KevinCredited as a co-star in (4 episodes) ** Robert Cicchini as Howard Bern (4 episodes) ** Leighton Meester as Debbie Pendleton (4 episodes) ** John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings (4 episodes) ** Vic Chao as Agent McCallan (3 episodes) ** Lukas Haas as Andrew Paige (3 episodes) ** Mia Kirshner as MandyUncredited in (3 episodes) ** J. Patrick McCormack as Robert Franklin (3 episodes) ** and Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz (12 episodes) * Two episodes ** Tomas Arana as Dave Conlon ** Anthony Azizi as Rafique ** Michael Bofshever as Dr. Mark Kaylis ** Brent Briscoe as DougUncredited in ** Roxanne Day as Jen Slater ** Dagmara Dominczyk as Nicole ** Shawn Doyle as Ronnie Lobell ** Matt Gallini as Abdul Mahnesh ** Nicholas Guilak as Yosik Khatami ** Tina Holmes as a store customer ** Kris Iyer as Sabir ArdakaniUncredited in ** Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi ** Richard Marcus as Forbes ** Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce ** Jason Padgett as Brett ** Lina Patel as Nabilla Al-JamilUncredited in ** Diego Serrano as Agent Solarz ** Albie Selznick as John Reiss ** Keith Szarabajka as Robert Morrison ** John Thaddeus as Joe PradoUncredited in ** Ping Wu as Su Ming ** Gwendoline Yeo as Melissa Raab * ** Brittany Ishibashi as Melanie ** Faran Tahir as Tomas Sherek * ** Peter Macdissi as Omar's henchman * ** Myndy Crist as Melissa ** Matt Salinger as Mark Kaner * ** Timothy Davis-Reed as George Kliavkoff ** James McCauley as Officer Bill Dotson ** Alex Skuby as Sergeant Dennis McGrath * ** Kent Faulcon as Pantell ** Rick Hall as Sergeant Paulson ** Phyllis Lyons as Karen Pendleton * ** Rene Millan as Tariq * ** Lawrence Monoson as Gary ** Kelvin Han Yee as Craig Erwich * ** Hector Luis Bustamante as Dr. Martinez ** Michael Hyatt as Marcy ** David Newsom as Scott Borman * ** Michael Benyaer as Naseem ** Nancy Linehan Charles as Lucy Stiles ** Todd Kimsey as Derek Rosner ** Zilah Mendoza as Farah * ** Dariush Kashani as Ali ** Mauricio Mendoza as Dr. Sanford * ** Bill Smitrovich as Gene McLennan * ** Omid Abtahi as Safa ** Christopher B. Duncan as Specter ** Amin Nazemzadeh as Naji * ** Adam Alexi-Malle as Joseph Fayed ** David Andriole as Captain John Hansen ** Tim Griffin as Agent Baron * ** Navid Negahban as Abdullah * ** Dean Cudworth as Agent Hart ** Chris Olivero as Kevin Keeler * ** Claudette Mink as Kelly Girard ** Mesan Richardson as Steve Simmons ** T.J. Thyne as Jason Girard * ** Evan Handler as David Weiss * ** Tim Kelleher as Greg Merfield * ** François Chau as Koo Yin * ** Assaf Cohen as Yassir ** Ryun Yu as Jin * ** Jake Muxworthy as Gary * ** Jonathan Del Arco as Ian ** Darby Stanchfield as Shari * ** Joseph Hacker as Logan's Press Secretary ** Patrick Kilpatrick as Dale Spalding Special guest appearance by :Main article: Special guest appearance * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer (6 episodes) Co-starring *Multiple episodes ** Butch Klein as Eric Richards (4 episodes) ** Marci Michelle as JackieUncredited in all episodes except (4 episodes) ** Brandon Barash as Brandon (2 episodes) ** Peter Chen as Lee Jong (2 episodes) ** Vince Duvall as a helicopter pilot (2 episodes) ** Nadine Ellis as Mary (2 episodes) ** Nicholas Kadi as Ahmet (2 episodes) ** Henry M. Kingi, Jr. as RasheedUncredited in (2 episodes) ** Michael P. Lugar as a CTU helicopter pilot ** Maria Quiban as a Fox News reporter (2 episodes) ** Kiran Rao as Hikmat Palpatine (2 episodes) ** Heather Salmon as Deborah (2 episodes) ** Kevin Sizemore as Brown (2 episodes) ** Mark Thompson as a Fox News reporter (2 episodes) * ** Will Badgett as a train engineer ** Michelle C. Bonilla as a field reporter ** Jeff Griggs as Brody ** Elyse Marie Mirto as an injured woman ** Thomas Tofel as Maurice Landstrass * ** Beau Dremann as Marx * ** Pam Bel Anu as Hana ** Heather Long as a customer * ** Danny Arroyo as Dan ** Dominick LaRae as Jim ** Mitchell A. Steinberg as Officer Goodwin ** Dana Walters as a presidential aide * ** John Beard as a Fox News anchor ** Taneka Johnson as a medic * ** Tom McCafferty as Agent Davis * ** James Calvert as James ** Chris Eckles as Farah's lover * ** Andrew Putney as a CTU driver * ** Alicia Bien as Jane ** Jay Harik as an Arabic man * ** Amy Benedict as Dorrie Hansen ** Eric Ritter as Sergeant Phillips ** Gary Weeks as Agent Dalton * ** Bryce Lenon as Lenkov ** Carmen Molinari as Meg T. ** Gino Salvano as Anwar ** Cliff Weissman as Horter * ** Leesa Severyn as Agent Drake * ** Dan Lundy as a rescue worker * ** Rick Garcia as Rick Garcia ** Stacy Solodkin as a presidential aide * ** Wylie Small as Jennie * ** Maj. Michael Borgschulte, USMC as Captain Clarke ** Kelly Gullett as Agent Bernhart ** Sunil Malhotra as Marwan's pilot Uncredited and stunt performers * Multiple episodes ** Dana Bunch as a agent (9 episodes) ** Steve Lanza as Danny (7 episodes) ** Pete Walsh as: *** Agent Witt (4 episodes) *** an LAPD officer ( ) ** Laurence Todd Rosenthal as Marwan's henchman (3 episodes) ** Chino Binamo as Omar's henchman (2 episodes) ** Terry Bolo as a White House aide ** Nick Hermz as Navi's henchman (2 episodes) ** Michael Hilow as: *** a compound sentry ( ) *** Habib Marwan's henchman ( ) ** Bryan Irzyk as a security guard (2 episodes) ** David Kilde as Adam or Jason (2 episodes) ** Dustin Meier as: *** a compound sentry ( ) *** Habib Marwan's henchman ( ) ** John Meier as: *** two compound sentries ( ) *** Agent Bergen ( ) ** Carrick O'Quinn as Adam or Jason (2 episodes) ** Chuck Tamburro as: *** Duman stunt double ( ) *** a CTU helicopter pilot ( ) * ** Richard Bucher as Andrew Paige stunt double ** Bryan Friday as Brody stunt double ** Joseph Hodge as Dar ** Norman Howell as Brody's bodyguard ** Rife Sibley as Andrew Paige's coworker ** Aaron White as Aaron * ** Max Daniels as Omar's thug ** Matt DeCaro as Tim Felson ** Chuck Picerni, Jr. as Omar's thug ** Steve Picerni as Omar's thug * ** Steven Arthur as military officer ** Marco Khan as Kalil Hasan's henchman ** Thom Williams as Kalil Hasan's henchman * ** Jimmy Halty as carjacked motorist ** Michael Keeley as sheriff * ** Michael Placencia as a street thug * ** Tony Donno as two compound sentries ** Troy Gilbert as a compound sentry ** Jacque Parson as Eileen ** Jimmy N. Roberts as a compound sentry ** Erik Rondell as a compound sentry ** Scott Alan Smith as a CTU forensics agent ** Cooper Taylor as a compound sentry ** Scott Waugh as a compound sentry * ** William H. Burton, Jr. as a hitman * ** Robert Catrini as Steven WisemanAppears in deleted scenes only * ** Nancy Harding as Michelle Dessler's assistant ** Joshua Pelegrin as Badar Marwan ** Bahar Soomekh as Hessa Marwan ** Stuart F. Wilson as Skyer * ** Oliver Keller as Stevens ** Adoni Maropis as Alam ** Rob Mars as James * ** Michael Jacey as Agent John ** Dmitriy Karpov as Jones * ** Ben Bray as hostage sniper * ** Jeff Cadiente as Marwan's henchman ** Peter Meslow as CTU staffer * ** Trace Cheramie as Agent White ** Alicia Coppola as Azara Nasir ** Danny Epper as an angry neighbor ** Brent Fletcher as Morrison's hitman ** Richard John Walters as Agent Adam * ** Jesse Escochea as a field agent ** Aled Jones as a CTU staffer ** Michele Waitman as Mandy (stunt double) ** Marcus Young as Cheng's agent * ** Mark Newsom as Secretary of the Interior Unknown actors The following roles were played by unidentified performers: * Multiple episodes ** Farez (4 episodes) ** Duman (3 episodes) ** General Thomas ** Ravi (2 episodes) * ** CTU security guard ** Sean ** Suspect * ** Evan Kliavkoff * ** Rick * ** Mitchell * ** BarnetVoice only ** EMP technician ** Marx ** Nat ** William * ** Jenn Hansen ** Nathan Hansen ** Jones * ** Hostage exchange sniper * ** Ruben Weiss * ** Agent Patterson * ** Fred Laughton ** Miller * ** Atef El-Khabir ** Nasir ** Frank Wells * ** Michaels ** Secretary of State Taylor * ** Joz * ** Michelle Dessler's assistant ** Todd Richards Notes Category:Season 4 actors